Rhythmic Brawl Hyper Gear
Rhythmic Brawl Hyper Gear (リズムの乱闘ハイパーギア) is a hack and slash mecha video game developed by Burst Arts and published by Multisoft. Released in April 2017, it was released for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. It is considered to be a successor to Sky Cutter: Mecha Legends, despite the differences in theme and setting. Plot In the high-technical Flow City, a musical duo called Geminus, featuring Charles Stewart and Tsukasa Kurogane, battle against an alien race of Viruses with the help of electrical beings known as Wave Wizards, which use the power of electromagnetic waves to transform into Hyper Gear mechs. One fateful day, a small army of viruses attacked the central stadium during Geminus' latest concert, and Charles sacrifices himself to rescue a man named Hikaru Aragaki. However, his Wave Wizard 'Altero' survived the explosion and went to find the next host. Three years later, Tsukasa fought the Viruses alone with her Wave Wizard 'Orientus.' During a battle with a rogue virus, they sensed Altero trying to escape from a swarm of infected Wave Wizards attacking it. Meanwhile, Hikaru was leaving his home to take a break from developing music. That was when he found Altero, collapsed and almost infected with viruses. When Hikaru claimed that he will fight the viruses on his own, Altero sensed the feeling of determination that reminded it of its former host Charles and transformed into a new Hyper Beat mech. With the Wave Wizards and their Hyper Beat armors on their side, Hikaru and his partners must fight to protect the innocent and defeat those who would use their own Wave Wizards for evil. Cast Hikaru Aragaki: A hard-working and pessimistic loner who runs a home-based music studio. Three years ago while attending a Geminus concert, he was nearly killed by the Viruses, barely surviving thanks to the sacrifice of Charles, who taught him to never turn down the help of another. However, Altero survived the Virus outbreak and was searching for a new host. When he found Altero, he swore that he will heed the words of the one who saved him and was ready to fight the Viruses himself until Altero transformed into the same Hyper Beat mech Charles once piloted. After fighting the Viruses together, Hikaru and Altero agreed to work together to defeat the evil Wave Wizards, as well as help produce his music. Altero's Hyper Gear form is the Gungnir Spear, but because of its weakened state, it possesses part of the armor it used to wield. Meanwhile, Hikaru relies on his grappling skills. Tsukasa Kurogane: A woman who is the host of the Wave Wizard Orientus, which can transform into a Hyper Beat mech to fight against Viruses. She was originally part of the musical duo Geminus, but after her partner Charles Stewart sacrificed himself fighting the viruses, she performs her missions alone. Ever since the death of Charles, to whom she is rather attached with after witnessing his urge to fight the viruses, she became quiet, cold and aloof. She is especially reluctant to work with Hikaru, going as far as to claim that he will never replace the man she once loved. But after fighting each other in Chapter 1, they came to a compromise, agreeing that they will work as a team. Tsukasa can have Orientus transform into its Hyper Gear form, Kusanagi Sword, and her Wave Weapon is a katana. Viola Dorn: The boss of chapter 2. A young woman with an incurable symptom which caused her to isolate herself from everyone. However, a visitor in the form of a guitar changed her life one day. While she was playing the guitar, its sounds attracted a Wave Wizard by the name of "Leblues." It was able to read the vibes of the guitar's sound and how Viola was playing it, and assumes she has been feeling unhappy, even if she possesses the guitar. Leblues offers Viola an opportunity to free herself from "the chains that bind her to her fake prison" and escapes her home. Viola's Wave Weapon is an ax with the same shape as her guitar, and she can allow Leblues to transform into its Hyper Gear form, Hurricane Axe. Tyler Duglas: The boss of chapter 3. A strong and talented musician who often travels with his Wave Wizard, Reg-A. As he was stopping by Flow City, he and Reg-A did their best to appeal to the crowd with their talents, but their beautiful music never caught on to most people. While Tyler did not mind this, Reg-A, on the other hand, was furious that nobody respects the culture of music anymore, so it became rampant and attacked Flow City. Opposing violence, Tyler urged his Wave Wizard to calm down only to be possessed by it. His Wave Weapon is that of dual cannons, and he can allow Reg-A to transform into its Hyper Gear form, Sonar Cannon. Samson Howard: The boss of chapter 4. A college student who has succeeded in every class he takes. However, it was thanks to the efforts of fellow Wave Wizard "Wings" that he was able to make it this far. Eventually, when Hikaru and Altero managed to solve the issues themselves, the college superiors revoked most of his grades, as the use of Wave Wizards was prohibited during classes. Enraged, Samson commanded Wings to destroy Hikaru and Altero as revenge for revealing his motives. Samson has a sword that he stole from the museum of his college transformed into a Wave Weapon to fight. Wings' Hyper Gear form is the Monochrome Lasso. K1LR4T: The boss of chapter 5. A master hacker who makes his living by hacking into other networks. Nothing is known about his past, except that he's been making a huge following from people for leaking secrets that toppled down influential figures in various countries. His Wave Wizard, Dubz, assists him in his acts of hacking. But later, Dubz went berserk and possesses K1LR4T, forcing him to declare cyber war on the world's systems. K1LR4T has no specific Wave Weapon, but he can control the very existence of the cyber-world to his own imagination. Dubz can transform into its Hyper Gear form, the Plasma Phaser. Ilya Langley: The boss of chapter 6, who becomes a playable character later on. Ilya is the daughter of a successful pianist at his prime. She strived to follow his footsteps and become a wonderful pianist, but then her parents were divorced, forcing her to leave her future in the past and reside in Flow City with her mother. Years later, she discovered a lone Wave Wizard named "Orchestro" and decided to take it in. What she did not know, however, was that Orchestro is a rogue Wave Wizard that has been hunted by the military, which is why Hikaru and Tsukasa were sent to liberate it. After hearing this news, Ilya became defensive and attacked the two heroes. Eventually she teams up with the two after realizing her mistakes. Ilya possesses a Wave Weapon resembling a crossbow. Orchestro's Hyper Gear form is the "Quickstrike Crossbow." Acidus: The boss of chapter 7, and the final boss of the game. Acidus is the name of a Wave Wizard who has killed its master after years of following their orders. It then attempted to convince other Wave Wizards to rebel against their human partners, throwing society into chaos. Hikaru, Tsukasa, the recently reformed Ilya and their Wave Wizards travel to Acidus' secret fortress in space to stop it, only to be confronted by the four Wave Wizards they fought before. After confronting them, Acidus steps in and attempts to destroy them in its Hyper Gear form. However, thanks to the combined efforts of the trio, Acidus was defeated and, feeling that it gives other Wave Wizards a bad name, disappears into the deeper ends of space. Acidus is capable of summoning the Wave Weapons of other Wave Wizards, often combining them. Its Hyper Gear is titled the "Nebula Emperor." Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Multisoft Category:Mecha Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Beat 'em Up Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games